


Natural Selection

by papihyung



Category: Columbine - Fandom, Heathers (1988), tcc - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I AM SORRY, M/M, Multi, dear god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papihyung/pseuds/papihyung
Summary: I've finally finished chapter one lmao





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vodka and REB](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798950) by [vanoex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanoex/pseuds/vanoex). 



“We have to do this Y/N… I know you don’t want to but they hurt you,” Eric’s words were heavy with emotion. His grip on the wheel tightened as he spoke, his veins indicating this.

“They hurt us by hurting you,” Dylan pitched in. His usual happy face was replaced an emotion I couldn’t believe I would see on his face. He looked devastated, as if nothing really mattered. 

“We are going to get back at them, we promise you, Y/N…” Jason croaked out, he couldn’t deal with it. He was worried for the outcome of going through with this, but he felt it was the only thing they could do. I looked at him but he wouldn’t look at me, they were right this needed to be done. Those people, they hurt me in ways I wouldn’t dare imagine. They hurt all of us. They deserve everything coming for them.

“I understand, today is the day we take back our power,” I looked up at Eric in the mirror, “Today is the day.” I smiled as he made eye contact with me, returning my broken smile. It was April 20th, 2020, the day we are no longer the nobodies.


	2. The Start Of The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished chapter one lmao

They were always so nice to everyone even though they were treated like complete garbage by almost everyone. 

I looked down at my phone, 8:40, late again. I see my locker in the distance as I begin running to it. First period, German, was down the hall. I started to think of how long it would take me to get there, about three minutes. I could be in class by 8:45. I had reached my locker by 8:41, I had my textbook at 8:42. Three minutes left. My footsteps were the only sound in that long hallway. I was at the door by 8:43. Knocked until 8:44. The door was opened by Dylan, since he always knew it would be me coming in late. “Never fails, Y/N, never fails.” He smiled down at me and walked back with me to our table. It was just the three of us there. Eric, Dylan, and I always had each other's back. No matter what. Mr. Moseby was used to be being late by now as he didn’t say much about it anymore. 

“So, what’d I miss?” I say as I look around the room to see if there were any noticeable things, but I was stopped by Eric. 

“Well, not much. We got a new student but I don’t really know about him,” he points to the corner of the room as he says this. I look to the direction he’s pointing and see a boy in a black hoodie and his feet on the desk. I look to Eric with a confused look, “oh his name? It’s Jason, Jason Dean.”

That’s all I needed to know, I stood up and walked to his desk. “Hello, Jason Dean,” he perks up at this and meets me with a smug look on his face. 

“Greetings and salutations, it’s J.D and who may you be?” He had this thing about him that just made me want to know more and more about him. 

“Well, J.D, I go by Y/N,” I sat down next to him, clearly breaking all the boundaries that were just meant to be broken, “this may seem like a stupid question, but-”

“There are no stupid questions, so go on,” he turns to me and stares into my soul.

“Well… I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and my friends at our table over there, if you’re interested,” I point over to Eric and Dylan, who seem to be watching us while speaking on something I can’t hear from this distance.

“Sure. I’ll sit with you guys,” he grabs his bag and waits for me to stand, to lead him I guess. I stand up and walk back to my seat and signaling to J.D, so Eric and Dylan can prepare to introduce themselves. 

“Okay, J.D, this is Eric,” as I say his name he gives J.D a smug but polite smirk, “and this is Dylan,” he smiles at J.D and waves even though they were just right next to each other. J.D doesn’t really do much but introduce himself. “So J.D, where are you from?” 

“Hmm, that’s a hard one,” he looks at me and then at Eric and Dylan, who both have slightly confused expressions after hearing him, “I’m from all over. My famil- my dad and I have always been moving so I don’t bother learning the names.” 

“It’s good, they aren’t from out here either,” I take control of the conversation and point at the others. “I’m the only Californian, but it gives me a little bit of control over the boys,, that and I end up getting invited everywhere,” I smiled at Jason as I leaned on Eric’s shoulder. His shoulders tensed up a bit before loosening up again. “You know, Eric here, is actually a sweetheart,” I looked at J.D, “but he isn’t as sweet as Dylan.” I make a heart with my hands over to Dylan as he returns my not-so-subtle wink with a smug smirk. 

“If only you knew Jason, if only,” Eric said, I could hear that all too familiar superior feeling in his voice. I moved my head of his shoulder and looked up at him, “it’s okay, I won’t tell him, for now at least.” He looked down at me and smirked, reaching his hand down and grabbing my thigh tightly. I immediately yelp causing Jason and Dylan to look at me. Even a few students near us looked over.

“Ha, really Eric,” Dylan looked at my flustered face as he spoke with to our group, “give her a break, especially after last night.” His eyes never left mine even as the class looked away. 

“Wait, what happened last night,” JD spoke in a slightly worried tone, I knew these boys could come up with anything.

“Hmm, I don’t know if you would really want to know. Or if our Y/N would want you to know,” Eric said still gripping my thigh, moving his hand back and forth on my thigh, “would you want him to know?” 

God, they were really going this far, “he’d think so lowly of me,” I put on my best fake sadness, “I really don’t want him to hate us.” I hide my head into Eric’s chest and pretend to cry. 

“I couldn’t hate you, I promise,” Jason says sounding worried but sincere, “trust me.” I keep hiding in Eric, muffling my laughter. 

“Is it okay for us to tell him,” Eric asked me as he rubbed the back of my head. I decided to nod just so I could hear the crazy shit they could think up. I soon regretted it as Dylan started talking.

“Well… my friend Eric and I played a little game with her,” Eric wrapped his arm around me causing me to jump and arch my back. Dylan continued to speak, somehow without laughing, “it was really fucking fun. She’s really good at being quiet.” I felt myself blushing as he talked about me in such a provocative way, like I was some thot. I almost laughed out loud as I looked up at Jason’s expression, a face full of questions. 

“What game was it, it sounds fun,” oh fuck. Jason had a slight smirk on his face probably to hide his butterflies, ha. 

“Oh, what game? Well, it was a very enticing game, unsere ganz eigene Version... von Verstecken,” goddamnit Eric, I looked up and saw Mr. Moseby looking over at our table with a questionable look. Eric picked up my legs and put them onto his own, continuing to rub them as he stared at JD. “Aber sie ist ein braves Mädchen… obwohl es scheint schlecht,” Jason looked at him confusedly, not fully understanding. 

“I’m sorry but can you repeat in English,” Jason put his hands on the table, “my German isn’t that good.” Eric just smirked at him and cocked his head to Dylan. Dylan must’ve understood this look, because he immediately spoke.

“We basically played our own version of hide and seek, and Y/N is a really good girl even though it sounds bad,” Dylan said laughing slightly. I made eye contact with him while he was speaking and I felt my insides clench up at the way he said ‘good girl.’ I’ve always had a soft spot for Dylan even though he was talking to this one girl, what was her name again? It was something like Rebecca or was it Robyn? I can’t remember, whatever doesn’t affect me. Eric was always too possessive anyway. 

Speaking of the devil, he must’ve read my mind because he grabbed by hair and yanked it back, making it so that I was looking at him. “Y/N, don’t even think about it,” his words hit me as hard as words could hit. He leaned down to my ear and spoke quietly, “you know, he would freak if he knew the truth. Our Truth.” My heart shook as I heard him mention it. He swore he’d never speak on it, yet he spoke about it so lightly knowing how much that would toy with me.

I was about to say something to him but JD spoke before me, “Eric, what are you doing to Y/N?” his words rung in my ears and I pulled back from Eric which he laughed at. I immediately spoke up to make sure Eric wouldn’t say anything to cause anyone to suggest more things about us. 

“I-It’s nothing, Eric’s just weird,” i look at Eric, hoping he’ll go my way, “ right?”

“Right,” and with that the bell rung and the room was filled with commotion. We all seemed to stand up in unison. “So Jason, what do you have next?”

“It’s J.D. and I have biology. What about you guys?” Jason looked at all of us before stopping on me. His eyes were filled with questions. I looked back at him, not flustered at all. I couldn’t allow him to think he could get me. Eric saw the was he was looking at me and spoke.

“Well, come on boy. Let’s go,” he walked up to J.D and whispered something into his ear, “Dylan, the usual…” and with that Eric and J.D left. 

\---Before-Lunch---

Dylan and I caught up to Eric towards the end of third period. Lunch was only in ten minutes and we didn’t want to have to deal with those people. The kids that sat around me… the boys that sit next to me, they were bothering me again. The girls, with their full faces of abuse, laughed and watched. I could still hear their words, ‘hey Y/N, your skirts are always so long’ ‘loosen up, there’s nothing to be afraid of’ ‘I want you to touch me too.’, as if they were still saying it. I tried so hard not to break but then he spoke, ‘oh did they fuck you that hard.’ then I completely lost it, Dylan heard and he immediately stood up and walked over to my desk. He grabbed my backpack and took my hand, “It’s okay, Y/N.” And then we left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is just a spoof.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a joke//
> 
> pls don't hate me


End file.
